


Pack

by MissHappy



Series: Pack [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Calum, Beta Michael, Omega Luke, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/pseuds/MissHappy
Summary: Luke gets carried away once in a while, trusting Ashton's overwhelming love for him will get him out of trouble any time. However when the Alpha has enough, he'll remind anyone who's the one in charge.Also, Calum fears for his life.





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of my crazy love for a/b/o fics, I need more and more so I wrote one myself haha. A bit different to my other fics, but not so much, I can't resist it lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke was a big wolf, a very light blond fur covering his body made him gorgeous and delicate looking. Despite his large size, he didn't count with the strenght that his alpha posessed, but was certainly as astute as a boy his age could get, agile and thrilled for fun experiences.

Ashton was not only big, but bulky and well built. His dark blond fur and brown roots seemed painted by an artist looking to showcase the best representation of a strong, marvelous wolf alpha. His eyes were always calm, with a serene personality that contrasted the one of his omega. He was a loving soul, a natural leader, confident and smart. Also, he was Luke's protector.

 

 

"Calum, where's Luke? It's time to do shool work" Ashton aproached the black wolf, sitting next to him. The sky was completely blue today, almost no clouds covering it.

_Oh God no_

He had smelled the alpha the moment he had left the house, shrinking on himself with every step Ashton was making towards him.

"Ashton! He's around here -somewhere in the trees"

"What do you mean somewhere I can't smell him around at all" Michael pointed out, coming out of the house too.

"Where you eavesdropping or something?" Calum turned towards the brown wolf mindlessly scratching his ear.

"What? If that were the case I would've known where the kid disappeared to"

"Calum! You're supposed to look after him when I can't" Ashton stared hin down, and Calum was trying really hard to think of something to save his ass from the Alpha. "I was doing just that but he tricked me I swear, he said we could play hide and seek and then just-he's really good at it"

"Ashton we need to go, the elders are waiting for you" Michael got closer to the other two wolves, trying once more to perceive the smell of Luke, sniffling the ground around them. "I won't leave until I know Luke's home being good" He followed Michael down the trail his Omega had left behind.

"Stay here in case he decides to make an appearance" The oldest wolf commanded before running after the other Beta. "Yes sir!" Calum was glad Ashton hadn't been so severe with him, maybe the pretty day made him more flexible. He didn't think that would help the Omega though.

 

 

Luke was pretty tired, when Calum started counting he had shifted an ran as fast as he could, making zig zag figures to avoid being found so easily, he was going home whenever he wanted to, and not when Ashton wanted to force him do stupid school stuff. He laid in a big rock near the river, the sound of the water running were soothing him to sleep.

 

 

"There, he's all yours"

He woke up with a set of teeth holding him up from his scruff, he was scared for a second but when he realized who it was he relaxed, then got scared again. He was caught. The huge wolf above him growled and pulled the scruff, dragging him from the big rock he was laid on.

"You're hurting me!" the blond wolf whimpered, managing to get out of Ashton's hold. "What a bratty whiny baby, I wasn't hurting you at all, lets go home before I waste more time here, when we get there you are going to do your homework and when I come back I want you to show me to make sure you did it, do you understand? He growled to the wolf laying in front of him, Luke had his ears tucked back and was staring up at his Alpha with his big blue eyes. "Is that clear Lucas?" He asked again, growling when he didn't receive a quick answer.

"Yes daddy"

Michael almost laughed.

"That won't work, lets go".

 

 

Ashton had waited for Luke to shift and sit in front of his laptop to finally leave, promising Luke that if he was good and did his homework he would reward him later, to what the youngest wolf just rolled his eyes. Then he was warned of the consequences of not doing anything at all.

_"You won't be able to sit without remembering the consequences of your disobedience"_

The Alpha had threatened with a glare, finally getting the boy's attention.

 

 

"Oh my God this is so boring! I hate world's history so much, I don't care what happened in other countries why should I?"

"It's not that bad Luke, what do you have to do?" Calum sat in front of the mess of books Michael had spent days looking for Luke, following the Alpha's command of getting all the existing history books he could find.

"Three essays! Three! Of different topics and shit but God it's so annoying, like they're not even due soon, they're for like next week!" He groaned, opening one of the many books scattered on the table "And Ashton won't even let me use the Internet, I have to go through all these".

"Okay, well first don't say that about God, it's rude" Calum laughed at his own joke "and second it's Saturday and as far as I've been informed those essays are due on Tuesday so actually you procrastinated quite a bit". It was actually part of Ashton's fault, Luke had convinced him to do all sort of fun things instead of sitting down to do his work, and how could Ashton say no to his most precious wolf, so full of life, adorable and gorgeous. But it was enough, Ashton had to be strict, no more cuddly buddy, Luke had to do his homework and that was his final order. Besides, he wanted to spend all Sunday spoiling Luke nonstop, so he better finish today, Luke was more than capable to do so.

"No way I'm spending all day on this, I'll go for a run or something" the young wolf got up, walking to the front door and slipping off his shoes when he got to the entrance. A hand held him firmly o the wrist, stopping his track with a serious expression "Luke don't be a brat please, just-do your work it's not that hard for you" he finished almost pleading, Ashton was gonna be so pissed he didn't want to experience that, and after he was done with Luke, his ass was second on line. Calum tried to warn him of that but Luke refused to listen, why was he acting so rebellious lately? The older wolf just wanted to tackle him to the ground and get some sense through him, but he was afraid of even leaving a slight mark on the Alpha's pup.

"Don't worry Cal, Ash won't be mad he'll just get all strict on me but no more, it's not a big deal" he assured but Calum was not convinced, how could Luke be so calm about it? Maybe he was right? No way, Ashton was cool but not _that_ cool, so "Luke, you won't leave that's it, come on, I'll help you with your essays so can finish faster" he gripped harder on the boy's wrist. _Please don't leave a mark, please don't leave a mark_.

Luke sighed, taking one last look at the door and then back to Calum. "Okay Cal lets do it, just let me put on my shoes again, would you mind looking for my charger? I think my laptop is dying" he smiled shyly. Calum was delighted, he let go of Luke's wrist and turned around to look for the object. Maybe Luke was respecting him a bit more, he was gaining some sort of authority, next thing he'll be the one going with Ashton to those pack meetings, Michael will have to stay behind and cook the dinner, that was some nice thought really.

"Where exactly did you leave it Lukey?" He looked through the cabinets on the room. His response was a door opening and closing so quick he almost missed it, when he got to the entrance Luke was out of sight, only his clothes remaining in the porch. He was dead. But at least Luke was gonna get it too.

 

 

Luke just ran, he knew of an old enchanted train deep in the trees, the wagons were thrown messily around, useless and just left there for Luke to jump on them like an obstacle race. Luke loved running, as far as he could, and he knew he was really fast, mostly because Ashton never could catch up with him when he was even younger. He enjoyed getting to the higher places and feel the rush of the adrenalin go through him, he felt the happiest when he could just run and jump and just be free in the nature. Time went by faster too when he was on his solo adventures, and that's why he was running back home with the sun setting right behind him. Ashton was probably on his way back already, but he was going to climb up his room window just in case, take a nice shower and stay there being all good.

 

 

His plan was going perfect, he was fresh out the shower and with his cuddly clothes: grey hoodie and black sweatpants, ready to be his Alpha's teddy bear, or more like wolf. He was halfway on the stairs when he smelled Ashton, hurrying his step to greet him chirpily.

"Hey Ash!" He smiled happily, but it soon faded when he caught sight of the oldest man, who was glaring at his laptop and apparently looking for somethimg Luke knew he was never going to find.

"Lucas" his voice seemed to make the walls shake with authority. Well, that wasn't what Luke was waiting for, but he might as well play it off.

"How did it go Ash? The elders were as boring as always? I guess so" he went to hug Ashton when he abruptly stood up, making the chair he was sat on scratch the floor loudly. Meanwhile Calum busied himself on the kitchen, he had heard the boy getting home, but was more preocupied when he heard Ashton entering the house a few minutes later. The Beta would just let things work out on themselves, he'd rather to just wait death cooking a nice dinner. Michael was just lazily laid on the love seat, Luke was actually right, the meeting was as boring as fucking ever. He just threw his legs on the L shaped sofa and tried to relax, keeping an eye out on the pair.

"Why didn't you do your essays Lucas? I gave you an order and you didn't-"

"Don't call me that pleaseee! Don't worry I'll do them tomorrow you know it's not that hard for me"

"Do not interrupt me ever again" Ashton seethed, and Michael shivered on the spot.

Luke was kinda shaking right now, he didn't really think things were gonna turn out so bad for him, but maybe he still had hope "Sorry, I-" he started before being interrupted by Ashton walking the short steps remaining towards him. "I warned you, and I've had it with your attitude already" he took the boy by the bicep and dragged him to the couch, despite the Omega's sudden cries and kicks.

"Ashton no please! I'm gonna do them tomorrow I swear!" He almost started crying because Ashton was laying him over his lap in no time and...

Michael was just in front of them.

"Stop moving so much Luke, you'll just procrastinate your punishment, ah but that's something you enjoy right?" He was pulling the boy's pants and underwear down quick, he knew exactly what he was doing. His voice was so calm and strict all fight had left Luke's body immediately. "You will not disrespect your Alpha whatsoever, but since you decided to do it in front of the other members of your pack, it's fair to punish you where they can see you, is that clear?" Luke was crying already, and Ashton hadn't even started hitting him yet, but the embarrasment was just too much.

He had been punished before, but in the privacy of his or Ashton's room, not this twisted new version. "Daddy please..." He tried with a pitiful last whimper, but was only met with a strong, firm hand on his bottom "Not working Lucas" he continued delivering smacks until he thought the red was already turning too dark, and Luke's cries were too hard to bear. He gently pulled the boy's sweats up, he'll take care of that later.

"Come here now" he pulled the Omega up, letting him brace his legs on his hips and holding him close. "That's it, you're very strong baby, daddy's proud" he ran his hand through the boy's hair, sushing his cries.

"Thanks" he whispered to Michael, who had handed him a water bottle for the boy. "Here you go Lukey, take some sips for daddy" and Luke obeyed right away, holding onto Ashton's shirt like he were to vanish. Calum had brought the dinner a few minutes later, when he wasn't able to hear Luke's cries anymore even with his enhaced ability. He only received a glare from Ashton but nothing else, today had been enough for the alpha apparently, so he was good for now. He also got to feed Luke, since the boy didn't seem to feel like doing it himself.

"Thanks Cal, it was really good" Ashton smiled tiredly at him, Luke already asleep on his lap. "No problem" he returned the gentle smile.

"Really I was fucking starving next time we go to one of those meetings I'm taking a picnic basket or something 'cause they're some cheap wolves" Michael exclaimed, laughing at the last part. "I'll take him up if you want Ash"

"Nah it's okay, thanks Mikey" He got up with the boy on his arms, carefully going up the stairs.

 

 

"I'm so sorry Ash, tomorrow I'll have everything done, promise" Luke said softly to Ashton's neck. "I know you will pup".


End file.
